


My brother

by AngelynMoon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Circle Clary Fray, Circle IsabelleLightwood, Circle Jace Wayland, Circle member Alec Lightwood, F/F, F/M, Lightwoods never defected Au, M/M, Not sure what else to add let me know., Redeemable Johnathan, Rescue Missions, Slight Dark Au, Valentine never went into hiding Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:46:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Summary: My brother never came back





	My brother

Summary: My brother never came back

\------

She still remembered the day that Alec left, remembered watching him head out the door of their leader's hide out. Valentine had a thing about females leaving the hideout, they were to carry the next generation of their people rather than the Clave's little lapdogs.

She and Clary were still too young to be expected to start having their children, Izzy was to have Valentine's son's children while Clary had been paired to Valentine's other son Jace.

Alec however was a soldier, through and through, he didn't get the option of having children, it would distract him, Valentine said. 

Instead Alec went on mission after mission, he fought against the Clave and the Downworlders, those that were left anyway, always searching for their strong hold but never finding it.

Izzy remembered watching Alec leave for another mission, this one with Johnathan, she remembered watching him strap his blades in place, handing him his bow after activating it's runes and she smiled at Alec.

She smiled and wished him luck, knowing, at the time anyway, that Alec would always come home, he'd always come back...

Except this time, Alec didn't come back.

Johnathan returned half dead with wounds that bubbled and burned, having all the markings of a Warlock potion or spell, and Izzy had worked long and hard to keep him alive, she wanted to know what happened to her brother.

When Valentine came for his son's report he allowed Izzy to sit in on the meeting, to write up his report since Johnathan's hands were much too injured to do it himself.

She listened with both pride and sorrow as she heard about how they had found a den of Warlocks, how they had been trying to sneak closer only to be surprised by Demons, demons that were hunting the Warlocks and when it had been clear that they were going to lose Alec had cleared a path for Johnathan to escape, stating that there was more need for him to escape than Alec. That Alec was just a soldier and Johnathan was the General.

And so Johnathan had run, had left Alec surrounded by enemies, Demons and Warlocks.

Johnathan hadn't seen Alec fall, but it had only been a matter of time before he did, if not by the Demons then by the Warlocks before they portaled away.

Izzy had maintained a stoic façade while in their presence before Valentine had excused her from them and Johnathan had nodded to her, he at the very least understood that she had loved her brother and that Johnathan unnerved her a little.

And then she left, she went to her room and sat on her bed, staring at Alec's made up, empty bed and Izzy began to cry.

There was nothing on Alec's side of the room to even hint at Alec's existence, there were no personal effects around his bed, no trinkets that gave clues to what her brother was like and Izzy laid herself on her bed, gazing over at her brother's empty bed and she sobbed because it was almost like her never existed at all.

And Izzy couldn't stand that, it would be soon that someone else would join her in using the room but for now she could only stare and sob at the empty bed across from her.

Clary soon joined her in her bed, they often shared one and Izzy couldn't help but bury her face in Clary's shoulder and sob out, "My brother never came back." She gasped out.

 

\---

Alec was terrified as he killed demon after demon, soon the Warlock's outnumbered the demons and yet Alec couldn't bring himself to turn his Arrows to them, they looked scared and Alec could see his siblings in them and tried to keep himself between the children and the Demons, even when it got him injured.

When the last Demon fell Alec turned to the children and he stared down at them, vision blurring a little from the demon venom.

"Are any of you hurt?" Alec asked before he stumbled to his knees, "None of you are hurt right?" Alec slurred as his vision faded, hearing the sound of a portal arriving and knowing that that meant the children would be safe now, even if they left him behind at least the children were safe, Alec thought as his world went dark.

His life had always been worthless anyway.

\----

 

Magnus let Ragnor carry the Nephilim Circle member into his home, it was only the children's insistence that made the green man bring the man along and none of them were sure he'd even live.

Magnus spelled a manacle onto the man's wrist that attached to the bed post seamlessly with no way of being released by anyone but Magnus himself. And then he and Catarina began working on the man, trying to save him.

When they were sure he'd leave they left him and went to check on the children, who'd been see to by to other Warlocks while Magnus and Catarina worked on the Nephilim.

"I want to know what happened." Magnus demanded of the room at large, his gaze sweeping the room.

One of the older children that had been rescued stepped forward, "We were getting ready to move our camp when the Circle showed up, Demons soon followed and the two Circle members started fighting them over us, and then that one," The girl pointed towards the door that hide the Nephilim they brought back, "He cleared a path for the other one to leave and he did but he didn't stop killing demons, he kept himself between us and them and then when they were all gone he asked if we were hurt. Is he going to be okay, Mr. Magnus?"

Magnus looked at the girl in shock, he'd never once heard of a Circle member that would protect any being other than their own, that would rather die alone than take their partner with them. Magnus turned to frown at the door that hid the Nephilim from their view, what a strange man that had ended up in his home, their sanctuary.

"He will live, whether he wakes is up to him." Magnus admitted.

"Come, it is time for bed." Catarina said softly before hurrying the children to bed.

When she returned the three adults began to sketch out a new plan to bring to the Council, they still had yet to find Valentine's hideout and even though they had one of his Nephilim they weren't quite comfortable questioning the man about his people and they knew also that the Clave would insist that he be handed over to them and he'd be tortured for the information.

\-----

Alec woked abruptly, sitting up and looking over at his outstretched wrist when he ended up at the edge of a bed, nearly falling from it but not because of the Chain that wrapped around his wrist and connected him to the bed.

Alec shifted back onto the bed and gentle tugged at the chain, pulling at it and finding out that it stretched and extended until he could reach one of the other doors that lead into a bathroom but the last door that didn't open a closet made the chain retract until he was back at the bed.

Alec stared at it wondering where he was and how he was alive.

The door he couldn't touch opened and a Warlock stepped through with a tray of food.

"Awake are we?" The man said and Alec pulled away until the bed was between them.

Suddenly the chain made sense, he was a prisoner of Warlocks, Alec wondered what they planned to do to him but he also couldn't help finding the man before him handsome, maybe, maybe if he'd been a fellow Circle member Alec might have been able to do something about that, Valentine was willing to look the other way when it came to such relationships but only between those that would otherwise never be desirable as parents to the next generation and Alec had always been undesirable as such, not because he was a bad soldier but because he was a good one and Valentine hadn't wanted to risk is loyalty.

"Where am I?" Alec asked.

"My home." The man said.

Alec frowned, that didn't answer his question but he didn't try for a better answer, he was a prisoner after all.

"This is for you." The man indicated the try of food.

"Why?" Alec asked.

"Why?" The man repeated, cat-like eyes wide.

"I'm a prisoner, I'd be easier to get information out of while I'm weak." Alec explained, not approaching the man or the food.

"We believe in not harming our prisoners." The man said, "What is your name?"

Alec turned away and didn't answer.

"That's alright. My name is Magnus." 

Alec stiffened, he'd heard of Magnus Bane, he was a horror story, a warning to never trust Warlocks, Magnus Bane took no prisoners and those he did were never seen again, Magnus Bane was the worst of the worst when it came to Warlocks....

And yet Alec was alive, Magnus Bane was offering food to him and nothing in his mannerisms indicated that it was poisoned, if Bane had wanted him dead he'd have left him to die in the Alley where Alec had expected to die.

"I'll leave you now." Bane said and left Alec alone.

 

\-------

It had been days, or at least Alec suspected it had been days, Bane came every few hours to bring him meals and after awhile had taken to leaving Alec books to read. Some of them were histories by Warlocks and Werewolves and Seelies and Vampires and all of them contradicted what Alec had learned as a child at Valentine's knee with his siblings and every other young Circle member, even the Histories by fellow Nephilim countered all he'd been taught and Alec wasn't sure what to believe.

How could everything he'd been ever been taught be wrong?

What did it mean if Valentine was evil, what did that mean for Alec, for Izzy, for every other young person that had been indoctrined with Valentine's teachings?

Alec didn't know, and he didn't know what to do, what should he do, what could he do?

One thing he knew for certain was that he had to get Izzy away from Valentine...

\------

Izzy shivered as she and Clary huddled with the rest of the women and children, somehow their enemies had found them, were attacking them and Izzy was scared and she could feel Clary shaking in her arms.

A loud clang came from the door and some of the older women stood and pulled blades from their sheaths, it had been years for many of them but the younger women had never fought at all, the women like Izzy and Clary, raised only for the children they'd one day carry, that they did carry.

The door burst open with a rain of blue sparks but it was not a Warlock that entered, instead several gasps were heard when Alec stepped through the door.

"Alec?" Clary whispered, voice soft, Alec had always been just as much of a brother to her as to Izzy, ever since Izzy had declared her love for the redheaded daughter of Valentine and he had come up with the plan for Johnathan to be the father of Izzy's children with Jace doing the same for Clary since the two of them were in love with one another as well.

It had always been the five of them together and then Alec had been lost, gone and dead because he'd chosen to give Izzy her children's father over their uncle. Because Izzy could always be given a new father for her children but Alec wouldn't be replaced.

"We're here to rescue you." Alec said softly.

"What?" Izzy cried, "We don't need to be rescued, you do!" 

"Izzy, everything we were ever told is a lie." Alec told her, them, "Valentine lied about everything. Even his ideas."

"Hey." The Warlock guarding the door said to Alec, "We have to go, Bane can't hold them much longer."

Alec nodded to the green man, "I can explain more later, when we're safe but we have to go now, Izzy, Johnathan and Jace agreed to come, they agreed to this weeks ago."

Izzy frowned, Johnathan had told her to grab her things and Clary said Jace told her the same before they had gone to fight but for which side did the fight for now?

Izzy looked at her brother, the man who'd always been there for her, for Clary, her big brother who had protected her and comforted her and yet she hesitated for several long moments before nodding and following Alec from their saferoom, the rest of them following behind her as she left, her hand in Clary's.

\------

They all huddled in the living room that belonged to Bane, Izzy holding tight to Clary as a blue skinned Warlock travelled the room and gave them medical care, she kept frowning at each of them even Clary and Izzy before making her way over to Alec and Bane who had not once left Alec's side once they were in the same room.

She leaned close to speak to them and Alec nodded slightly while Bane frowned angrily, face grim and Alec's hand fell onto his arm and shook his head when Bane looked at him.

Alec said something that didn't calm Bane but seemed to anger him further but Bane stormed from the room and Alec walked over to her and Clary.

"Are you hungry?" Alec asked almost awkwardly.

"I want an explanation!" Izzy shouted angrily.

"I'll take care of that, Alec." Johnathan said as he came over with Jace, hands clasped together.

And Izzy listened with her eyes on Alec as he walked over to Bane when he returned, cat-like eyes no longer burning red with anger and she watched the way Alec leaned close to the Warlock, watched him make Bane laugh and smile shyly in response to something Bane said and she realize something.

Izzy realized that her brother might be alive, he might be here with her now but he wasn't the same man that she had lost and mourned so many months ago.

He might not be dead but her brother never did come back, did he?

\-----

A/N: So Hello again, I Au'ed again, whoops.

So I saw the quote in the summary and started a story about it, This is a somewhat Dark Au where Valentine never disappeared and Jocelyn never ran from him so the Circle is fighting against an Allied Clave and Downworld but they don't quite agree on everything.

I'm not sure exactly when Alec defected but somewhere along the way Alec and Magnus fell in love and Alec decided to save family with Magnus' help, I did not write that part of this Au, I just kind of skipped from the capture to the rescue of Izzy and Clary.

There is still a long way of recovery for them but they'll get there, it took several weeks to convince Jace and Johnathan of the truth but they came around.

Redeemable Johnathan.


End file.
